Metal tubes are used in different applications. For example, hollow tubes are used in heating, ventilation, air conditioning or dust collection systems, such that processed air (e.g., heated, cooled, or return air) or particle-carrying air streams can be directed through an interior of the ducts to different locations within a building.
For example, ventilation ductwork may include two or more ducts connected in series, such as to facilitate distribution and/or directing of air. To this end, the ducts may be manufactured to include a flange at one or both of the ends of the ducts. Confronting flanges from two ducts are then fastened together to secure a connection between the ducts. Conventional methods and apparatus used to connect two ducts may include, for example, securing the two flanges with a clamp. Conventional clamps, however, may permit the flow of fluid between the interior of the ducts and the surrounding environment, which may not be desirable.
Consequently, there is a need for an apparatus and related methods for coupling the ends of a pair of tubes so as to form a leak-free connection and which address the drawbacks of conventional apparatus and methods.